parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy
Happy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Happy Played Yeti in Clans, Inc. He is the Abominable Snowman Happy Played Uncle Albert in Anna Poppins Portrayals: *Wendy White and the Seven Animals, Selena White and the Seven Toons, and Gadget White and the Seven Rodents he is played by Baloo. *Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Professor Owl. *Goldie White and the Seven Characters he is played by Jiminy Cricket. *Ariel White and the Seven Characters he is played by Carl Wheezer. *Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals he is played by Thumper. *Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Pongo. *Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) he is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. *Eleanor White and the Seven Bears he is played by Yogi Bear. *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals he is played by Louis the Alligator. *Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Magilla Gorilla. *Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts he is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. *Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Lazlo. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animals he is played by Gopher. *Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Sally Brown. *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *Ariel White and the Seven Men he is played by Booster Munchapper. *Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by E.B. *Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Honey Lemon. *Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Roger Rabbit. *Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Jacquimo. *Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Princess Aurora. *Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Fozzie Bear. *Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Timon. *Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Patrick Star. *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends he is played by Gopher. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Barry B. Benson. *Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Zazu. *Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by Tony the Tiger. *Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by S.D. Kluger. *Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Jaq. *Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Rafiki. *Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Bob the Tomato. *Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Quasimodo. *Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Guru Ant. *Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Peter Banning. *Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by Rodney Copperbottom. *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by T.W. Turtle. *Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears he is played by Boog. *Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Phineas Flynn. *Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Freddi Fish. *Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by The Scarecrow. *Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by The Pink Panther. *Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Robin Hood. *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by Leap. *Aka White and the Seven Men he is played by Geppetto. *GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *Jane White and the Seven Characters he is played by Bagheera. Gallery: Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Happy in House of Mouse.jpg|Happy in House of Mouse Happy in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Happy in The Lion King 1½ Happy in The 7D.jpg|Happy in The 7D Happy-0.jpg Happy (The 7D).jpeg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The 7D Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters